<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Baby by Smol_Fatale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828458">Santa Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Fatale/pseuds/Smol_Fatale'>Smol_Fatale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, These two are dorks, minor mention of Christianity, no beta we die like men, zoro's a fool in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Fatale/pseuds/Smol_Fatale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing to ignore the laughing blond beside him, Zoro contemplated how he ended on line for Santa’s lap at 23 years old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second entry for Quirkyseastone's Naughty and Nice Event on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy my dear.</p><p>Here's the prompt:</p><p>Nice Prompt 2: Person A making Person B take a picture with Santa—even though Person B finds the idea dumb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choosing to ignore the laughing blond beside him, Zoro contemplated how he ended on line for Santa’s lap at 23 years old. It all started earlier that afternoon when he foolishly agreed to go shopping with his boyfriend for some last-minute Christmas items. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So you never had any interaction with Santa?” They were currently in the food court after a semi-exhaustive day of shopping and his boyfriend decided to question him on his past Christmas experiences. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Besides movies, no.” Zoro glared at the blond, slightly wary about the direction of this conversation. </em>
</p><p><em> “But he’s </em> <b> <em>the</em> </b> <em> symbol of Christmas. It’s not Christmas without him.” Sanji explained with a childlike grin. </em></p><p><em> “Isn’t </em> <b> <em>the </em> </b> <em> symbol Jesus?” He asked trying to shut up his boyfriend. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Doesn’t matter when you’re not religious.” Sanji waved him off. He’s right since the closest he comes to any religion is meditation but the green-haired man wasn’t ready to give in to his boyfriend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you removing Jesus from this holiday?” He baited his boyfriend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. I’m just saying that Christmas took on additional symbolism throughout the millenniums.” He took the obvious bait and answered with a sure smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean capitalism.” Zoro clarified before receiving a wink from Sanji. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They ate in companionable silence after that but the childlike grin, turned devious, never left Sanji’s face. After eating, Zoro was content to let Sanji guide them through the crowded mall through their held hands. Zoning out as he normally does, he didn’t notice that they became fairly stagnant until it was too late. Since they were still moving, albeit at a slower pace, Zoro surmised that they were on line for something. Looking up and slightly to the right, he saw that something was someone: Santa Claus.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why?” He growled lowly in his boyfriend’s ear using their conjoined hands to pull him close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I feel as though you need a personal experience with Santa to appreciate the true magic of Christmas. Every child has gone through it. I did when I was 13. It’s like a rite of passage.” With a smile, the blond placed his free hand on the other’s cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m 23.” The green-haired man took the hand from his face, kissed it, and brought it down parallel to their other conjoined hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you're 10 years late. It’s a one-and-done situation. Once you do it, you never have to do it again.” Sanji lightly kissed the man’s nose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As sweet as that gesture was, there was no way in hell that Zoro was going to sit on Santa’s lap. Luckily Sanji had an ace up his sleep. As Zoro turned to leave the line, he wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered, “If you leave now, I can’t promise you extra presents on Christmas.” Zoro turned back around to see the blonde smirking seductively at him. He contemplated. If taking a dumb picture on Santa’s lap meant extra presents, then it should be a walk in the park. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was absolute torture. The couple had been in line for a little over an hour and Zoro was more than ready to regret his decision, extra present be damned. However, just as he was about to turn tail for a second time, they reached the front of the line. With a little push and a failed staring contest, Zoro stepped up in front of Santa. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you a little old for this?” The tired older man looked up unimpressed at the green-haired man.</p><p>“It’s for his baby brother. He’s sick and sad and what better way to cheer him up than a picture of his two favorite people in the world?” Sanji explained before Zoro had a chance to curse out the mall Santa. </p><p> </p><p>It took a little mental gymnastics but Zoro figured out Sanji was talking about Chopper who had a minor cold and did look up to him, so technically Sanji wasn’t lying. The older man stared at Zoro before sighing and gesturing to his lap. As soon as he sat down, Sanji, as well as a few other people in line, burst out in laughter. Zoro wasn’t exactly embarrassed but he did internally promise revenge of the highest degree. It took a couple of seconds for the blond to calm down enough to snap a picture and once he did, he took at least a dozen of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we done here or would you like the full experience?” The exasperated employee glared up at the green-haired man.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” He grinned down at him.</p><p>“Well, young man, what would you like for Christmas?” He gave the younger man a tight-lipped smile. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro thought about this for a moment, looking at Sanji. Then he leaned in to whisper in Santa’s ear so the blond, who has been curiously watching the interaction, couldn’t hear. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll be fine. Now get off my lap, you’re heavy as shit.” Santa replied to Zoro’s wish and unceremoniously pushed the green-haired man off his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro stumbled but ultimately didn’t fall, saving his last shred of dignity from the embarrassing encounter. Sanji took his hand and directed them to the entrance of the mall. It wasn’t until they were safely in their car that Sanji asked about his wish. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell him?” Sanji stared pensively at Zoro from the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Nothing,” Zoro leaned over to plant a small sweet kiss on Sanji’s lips.</p><p>“You’re going to tell me eventually.” Sanji promised, blushing as he put the key into the ignition.</p><p>“Sure.” Zoro drawled, getting comfortable for a nap during the ride home.</p><p> </p><p>Before doing so, he looked over to his boyfriend who had a small fond smile as he looked over the photos. If doing stupid stunts like sitting on Santa’s lap was enough to make the blond smile, then Zoro wouldn’t mind doing them more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was Zoro's wish: I wish that bright smile will never leave his face.</p><p>Thanks for Reading. Follow my Twitter with the same @ and Tumblr @smol-fatale.</p><p>(Comments and Kudos are also highly appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>